


The End

by Karezi413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, triple death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a thing in my folder last night, of what I was like wow this could very well happen. So before the big flash happened on Saturday what I thought was gonna happen. I tweaked it a bit and this was what I thought the Gamzee fight would be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Karkat growled as he stood in face off with his ex Moirail. Beside him, his current moirail, Kanaya Maryam held her chainsaw, ready to team up with him. Gamzee held Terezi in a headlock, forcing her to take the beating.

The mutant troll stared at the highblood, tears forming in his eyes. How much he had changed. He continued to smack the girl in the face, refusing to let her go.

"Gamzee, YOU LET HER GO!" Karkat shouted, holding his sickle up high. How dare he. How fucking dare he. He knew Karkat's feeling for the libra and yet he continued to hurt her.

"You want a fight? We'll fucking FIGHT!" He kicked the girl in the stomach, throwing her aside. He pulled out his clubs, smirking as he watched Karkat seeth in anger. He looked at Kanaya, she was in no way happy. Terezi groaned as she attempted to stand. She wasn't going to be a helpless damsel in distress. She held her aching stomach forcing herself up. Gamzee slammed into her as he avoiding an attack from Karkat, forcing her down.

She fell, her back stinging and rippling in pain. She tried to get herself up again, hearing him fend off an attack from Karkat, getting to her knees. Karkat pushed Gamzee off her, standing in front of her.

"Save your strength Terezi! Stay down!" He shouted, charging to him. She shrugged it off, forcing herself up. Kanaya stood before her, flared in anger.

"You'll only be in the way. You've lost too much strength." She revved her chainsaw and charged. Terezi growled, falling to her knees. She hurt hard, her insides were on fire. She collapsed, feeling nothing but deep raging pain.

Gamzee avoided the attack of his two former friends, grabbing Karkat's wrist. He forced the arm up, slicing up. Karkat yelled as he was forced to cut up his chest. Gamzee ripped it from his hand, slicing off his head. His head flew back, falling before Terezi. Kanaya screamed, turning up her chainsaw. Terezi scrambled up and lifted his head in disbelief.

She cradled the head, in tears. The lips she had kissed, the lips she had been sworn at by, the lips she had yearned for as children. They were turning a tinted grey. She clutched it, hurt on so many levels.

Gamzee dodged Kanaya, cutting her body in half with Karkat's sickle, like she had done to Eridan years ago. His sickle was blotted in red and jade blood. He turned to Terezi, the crying girl, clutching his head. He came to her, clutching his sickle. She sniffed at him, furrowing her brow. She ached in pain. On the inside and on the outside. He raised the sickle above his head and brought it down for the final blow.

 She awoke, barely moving. Her body only stung now. It didn't... It didn't feel like it would kill her. She was being supported by something, by hands. But who's hands? She listened for their words.

"Is she alright?" It was Kanaya!

"I hope so. She's suffered so fucking much from him. I can't... I can't believe he did this to her." It was Karkat. She shifted a bit, sniffling. "Terezi?" He was the one supporting her.

"He's still alive isn't he." She spoke more like a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. But we aren't. We don't-... You don't have to suffer." He told her. She held onto her blindfold anyways. Kanaya reached her hand down to her. Terezi took it, pulling herself up. Karkat stood up with her, looking at both the girls.

"Let's go" Kanaya spoke, walking with them off to find peace.

 


End file.
